1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle safety systems, and more particularly, to an improved vehicle navigation system using interactive multi-media hardware and software.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, the use of industrial TV cameras has not been interactive, and their use has been restricted to special vehicles and large ferryboats. However, the majority of vehicles, such as cars and trucks still rely on mirrors: for example, rear-view and door-mounted or side mirrors for viewing traffic at the rear or side.
When traveling at high speed, it becomes necessary to pay close attention to road and traffic conditions ahead, while simultaneously checking on vehicles approaching from behind. This requires the driver or operator to glance at the rear-view and side-view mirrors, by shifting one's line of sight.
Modern car design has popularized door or side mounted mirrors which are impossible to look at by a driver while looking at traffic straight ahead.
Some large size trucks and buses utilize industrial TV cameras for rear viewing on a video display mounted adjacent the operator's seat. However, this type of installation is not interactive and will not produce warnings. Furthermore, such installations are used mainly when backing up the vehicle to cover blind spots of the rear view mirror system.
In recent years, with the advent of compact computers, CD-ROM drives and navigation software, car navigation systems for displaying static information, such as road maps and local TV programs have been marketed. However, these systems are designed for viewing by a navigator in the vehicle, and not the driver of the vehicle. Hence, these systems are not designed for interactive control of the vehicle by and with the driver.
Some navigation systems have been designed to respond to voice commands, mainly for switching peripherals, and not for actively issuing vocal warnings directed to the operator.
Vocal instructions or warnings from a computer system, when issued through a conventional automotive speaker system--not located at ear-height--are difficult to hear above the noise generated as a vehicle travels along a roadway.
The inherent problems in conventional systems, overcome in a typical embodiment of the present invention, are as follows:
Operation of vehicles, small boats, and light aircraft utilizing conventional rear view and side view mirrors places a heavy strain on the driver. As a result, one may conclude that current car navigation systems containing voice operation systems are not as safe as the system of the present invention, which produces visual indications, as well as interactive voice warnings, directed at ear height, by coherent sound producing speakers.